


ALVO | 糖，南十字星与蝴蝶

by Hilbert_space



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 我梦见幼小的Aragorn站在黑森林的边缘，然后Legolas看见了他。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.6





	ALVO | 糖，南十字星与蝴蝶

 LOTR | ALVO | 糖，南十字星与蝴蝶

 

 

  
RPS惯例：与真实的一切无关，请勿上升或发散，请勿外链或转载至别处

 

  
——————

空气中有一股覆盆子的甜味。

Orlando嗅了嗅鼻子：这个夏暮日的正午正在落雨，四下充斥着水浸润出的草木气味。他轻微地挪动着视线，找寻着果香味的来源。

忽然，一样东西出现在了他的眼前。他吓了一跳，然后发觉，不过是一卷普通的充气糖。

非常普通，从随便一只贩卖机里都能买到的廉价糖果。而在这个小到几乎袖珍的火车站台上，只有他自己，和这位像松鼠塞坚果一样在嘴里塞满糖豆的年轻人。这个大学生模样的孩子似乎正在漫不经心地邀请他分享自己的食物。

“也来点吗，伙计？”年轻人一直忙于盯着手中的iPod，连看也没看他一眼。

他一时间不知该说什么，对方有点不耐烦地扯掉一边的耳机，抬头看向身边这个不知趣的陌生人，然后——

年轻人的表情愣住了好几秒，惊讶地张开了嘴巴，又过了好几秒，才重新找回了自己的舌头。

“等等，你长得可真像那个……”男孩顿了一下，缓慢，但是准确地念出了他的全名。

Orlando微笑，他早已对被观众们认出来习以为常了。“那正是我。”

“天哪……”男孩吞下嘴里的糖块，以飞快的，也比之前清晰的语速说道：“今天真是……帅呆了我想，我可以问你要个……该死，我之前还觉得，向明星要签名的那些姑娘们都特别蠢，但现在，我感觉我真的非常想要点什么来帮我永远纪念这个下午。”

年轻人口无遮拦的直率让他笑出了声。

“好吧，你也许会觉得好笑，”男孩听出他并无恶意，只是无所谓地耸耸肩，“但不管怎么说……这对我而言意义重大，我非常，非常地喜欢这个故事。”

“什么？”Orlando发觉自己有点跟不上。

“魔戒呀，伙计。”男孩向他走近一步，拍了拍他的手臂，“那时候，我还在念小学，老爸带我去电影院看你们的电影。老天啊，我一直记得那天，下雨的周末，又湿又冷。”

男孩怀念地笑了，脸上浮现出一种回首甜蜜往事时所特有的，毫无戒备的神情。“感谢你们让我遇见它。那是个很棒的故事，很棒的世界……伟大，辉煌的……我一直都很喜欢它，想参与进和它相关的一切，包括去电影院看你们的每一场电影，收集各个版本的书和DVD……我的书架有一层放满了魔戒，书，画集，电影原声碟，甚至还有假模型：链子穿住的指环，精灵的胸针，Aragorn的巴拉赫戒指。”男孩垂下眼睛，很快又重新抬起来，神采奕奕得似乎暂时又变回成了那个狂热而单纯的孩子。

他很想说“我理解你”，但他也明白，这个故事之于他和这孩子的“意义非凡”是不一样的，他并不想试图在这孩子面前表现得比他更“专业”，或是更“忠诚”。

“你真的很喜欢它。”Orlando最后只是这么说道。

“它陪着我长大，”男孩的语气就像是在谈论一位从小认识，而且保持到现在的朋友。“感谢上帝，我出生在了一个正确的时间，或许……早几年会更好些，那时我还太小了，看见的只是胜利之类的圆满。”他摘掉了另一边的耳机，叹息着摇了摇头，“后来我重新读它，重新花一整天来看完整版的电影，我发现我看见了很多当时没有发觉的东西。”

爱意背后的牺牲，友谊背后的信任，勇气背后的忠诚和尊严，甚至是被诱惑的，有缺点的人深陷的挣扎。岁月慢慢磨去了表面的镀金，不怎么辉煌，但却柔软又简单的芯核露了出来。只有在从孩子长大成人的过程中才能体会这一切。

“可我再次看到圣盔谷，看到从米纳斯提里斯一路点燃的烽火，看到Sam背起持戒者时，还是会像小孩子时那样感动地想要哭。”男孩用手指缠绕着耳机线，埋头盯着它们，好像突然对白色的绳线产生了浓厚兴趣，“真不敢相信，这么多年了，它们还是能让我……你们这些家伙做得，真漂亮。”

Orlando移开视线，看向远方。雨雾中的铁轨两侧是绿幽幽的树木。这个北半球的岛国和新西兰完全不一样，它总是水雾蒙蒙的。

听这个年轻的大学生热情地讲述小时候迷恋至今的，同时也是他自己亲身参与过的一件事情，无疑是非常有感染力的。很多回忆被唤醒了，他真不明白自己为什么能够一直都记得它们。

因为那是起点么。

孩童时代结交的朋友比之后遇到的，能更轻易地改变一个人；而魔戒远征队的故事，是他在演员生涯刚刚开始时就遇上的。他尽心尽力地参与其中，和结识的人打闹着相处，就好像这场历经艰险的征途永远不会有终点一样。

他那时多年轻啊，喜欢冒险，喜欢尝试一切，对挡在他面前的任何东西都毫无畏惧。

而那不过是一种莽撞的勇气，因为天真而无知无觉。很多场合他应该退缩的，可他都没有。那真是个好年纪。

“谢谢你，”他从身边那小子的手里拿过一颗糖，觉得很久以来都没有这么愉快过，“这大概是我所收到过的最好的赞扬。”

 

在剩余的等车时间里，他们又聊了不少——确切地说，Orlando主要负责听，因为戴耳机的男孩真的非常开心，越说越激动，像只吵嚷的鸟儿一样停不下来。

我以前大概也是一只吵闹的鸟，Orlando想，现在我居然能成为听鸟儿说话的那个角色了。

这个忠实的魔戒迷准确地背诵着台词，然后又说到他在中学时是如何向别人借书，上课也躲在抽屉里看，然后笨拙地在当时还不发达的网络上寻找有共同爱好的同伴；还有三部曲的第三部将要上映时，地铁刚刚装上移动电视，他站在车厢里看预告片，错过了下车；还有他和同伴们穿着哈比人的衣服，一起去看午夜场首映；他的爸爸去新西兰出公差，给他带回了银蕨树的叶子，他把它们夹在《王者归来》的书页里。

他们一起开怀大笑，怀念地看着十多年前那个孩子因为狂热的喜爱而犯过的所有蠢事，他们都争先恐后地试图去拥抱这个回忆的幻影。

在这场令人愉快的偶遇将要结束的时候，男孩吃完了他所有的果糖，把整卷糖纸展开，递给他，并说道：“我得承认，无论是书还是电影，我最初喜欢的是游侠，Aragorn，或者Gandalf the Grey，而不是你扮演的精灵。”

“这没什么，”Orlando笑着在糖纸的背面写上名字。光滑的纸面，用铅笔写上去相当费劲。他描着笔划。“大家都喜欢Aragorn，我也是的。”

“不过，在我知道了那件事之后。”男孩犹豫了一下，似乎在斟酌要不要说出来。

他疑惑地抬起眉毛。

“你曾经把背摔断的事。”

“哦，”Orlando低头，用手揉揉前额，“我是说……是的，我确实干过那样的蠢事，沿着水管，想爬上楼房什么的。”

那条狭长的伤疤至今还在他的背上。

“真的……”男孩盯着他的眼睛，“你别误会，只是因为我也遭遇过相似的事……在脊椎上动手术，把金属块嵌进去……我也知道那是什么滋味。”

Orlando又一次说不出话了。他可没想到会遇到这样的……

男孩一边说话，一边把长长的耳机线胡乱地塞到口袋里。“在医院里躺了两个月；上手术台时，我迷迷糊糊地想着的最后一件事竟然是，我会不会死呢，或者高位瘫痪，再也站不起来？可我的《精灵宝钻》还没有读完啊。天哪，我那时还真是单纯，所有的爱好都是……魔戒。或者说，它几乎是我的一部分了。”

没错，Orlando想到了他于此之上付出的所有时间，和永远留在身上的刺青。那是他生命的一部分，他身体的一部分。

“我想我也许比别的人更能了解你一些。很了不起，伙计……你吊钢索做的那些拍摄，那些动作戏。你是个鼓舞人的榜样，一直在努力地……至少，鼓舞了我。”

他微笑着，回想到当初医生的嘱咐：不可以再坐过山车，或者玩蹦极。但他反而越想去尝试那些刺激的游戏。他觉得着都没什么，骨头很快就会再长好。

太多了，太多事情他都是后知后觉。

“那真是我的荣幸。”他把纸片递回给年轻的大学生，“很开心能够遇见你。”

 

他在车上睡着了，好在没有坐过站。醒来时，车窗外已是黛色的夜幕，铁轨旁偶尔出现路灯，星星一般地，从车厢的两侧滑过。

这景象就如同用力地按下了卡带收音机上僵硬的record键。Orlando感到心中某个薄弱又坚硬的地方被敲破了：鸡蛋壳碎开，流出明亮的金色。

那些无法复制的星夜。

南半球的岛屿之上的星夜，与别处的都不相同。原野广阔，或是山峰，河流与河流交汇于一处，总之，是寂寥无人的陆地，他们哪怕点一堆火，唱歌欢闹一整个晚上，也只不过是地上的一小颗火星。

没有wifi和便利店，陪伴着他们的是马，拖车，有时是直升机或是船，没有市镇，只有他们这一帮疯子。而天上的星星，像人群一样拥挤。

Orlando看着繁星中的亮点，用指尖去指它们：“那是什么？大熊星座吗？”

“是南十字星，愚蠢的精灵。你只有在北回归线以南才能看见它。”Viggo声音并没有与句子的含义相匹配的嘲笑，或是奚落，但是Orlando还是报复性地推了对方一把。

“自以为是的人类。”

Viggo没有防备地在缓坡上滑了几步，他立刻跟上去，拽住Viggo的胳膊，却使得两个人一同失去了平衡，摔倒了。

“你的灵敏呢，都和晚饭一起吞到胃里去了？”

“我的脖子酸了。”Orlando不回答那个问题，而是干脆摊开四肢，决定在草地上舒服地躺下来。

身边的人采取了和他一样的解决方式。两人都一动不动之后，安静又恢复了。营地遥遥传来人声和火光，漫天星辰在他们的正上方，在他们眼中缓慢地移动着。

“我想，”Orlando一字一句地说，“以后，我也想在这种地方生活。”

“那也许要很久以后。”那个声音不置可否。

“什么？”

“也许，”Viggo似乎在他身边做了个手势，但是他没能看清，夜色太深了。“要到你像我现在这么老的时候，不再会被刺激的东西迷住，变成了个无趣的老家伙，才比较有可能。”

他用鼻子哼了一声。

如果会有那一天，我想我不会反感的。他想，但是没有说。

然后时光瞬间流转，他发觉自己很快要接近那个人当时的年纪了。而他确实仍然想往着能够去新西兰。

在此之间，他在各种场合提及他，作为一个尊敬的前辈，一个对他帮助甚多——尽管他是那么地后知后觉——的老师，作为他想成为的人，想感谢的人，对他影响最深刻的人。

但对方却说得相应地少得多。

If I loved you less， I might be able to talk about it more. [ 1 ]

他甚至不敢用这个解释套在Viggo身上，以让自己安心。他从未能冷静而理智地思考过这件事。

最恰当的比喻，也许是像一本读到一半的书，很久之后再次拾起时，才发现自己曾是个多么愚笨的学生，前文中没读懂的地方，多得足以将他自己淹没。

但与此同时，他又没法感到遗憾。年轻的时候他有活泼，有勇气，有无知无觉的率真。现在他不可避免地失去了它们——至少是他们中的一部分——才学会了另一些东西。

All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.[ 2 ]

不过是成长，他们之间相差的不过是年龄。时光的河流，一爿舟永远在他向前的目光中，他始终在追逐它。

 

落叶在靴子的踩踏下发出破碎的声响。

浅色头发的精灵在森林的边缘行走着，箭筒随着步伐的节奏，碰撞着他的脊背。夕阳西下，夏天的落日总是有着鲜艳的红色，浅蓝色的天上飘满了粉色的云朵，都是因为反射了夕照的颜色。

周围的景色熟悉得令人安心，他眯起眼睛，躲避着落日的余晖。身后广阔的森林在晚风中发出轻微的声响，如同一只庞大的活物，懒懒地盘栖在地上，在睡梦中呼吸着。

然后精灵听到了扑簌簌的声响。那声响的源头是森林内部。

他循声望去。红色树叶的海洋摇曳着，青蓝色的蝴蝶从中飞出来。

太奇怪了。他紧张地转了个身。每个方向都没有东西。他握紧了手中的空弓，感到像被看不见的敌人用箭瞄准了一样不安。

“嗨。”

他望向森林边缘：那儿站着个人。是个深色头发的人，几乎还是个小孩子，穿着白衣服，但是脏兮兮的。不过，有好几只蝴蝶还站在他的头发上。看上去像圈王冠。

他理应对邋遢的人类感到厌恶，但是没有。

“Estel？”[ 3 ]

“你知道我的名字。”对方笑着歪了歪脑袋，交叠起双臂。

这个人类的孩子不怕我，他想，虽然我有武器而他没有，可被射中的人却好像是我。

 

Orlando从梦里醒来。卧房的天花板上反射着浅蓝色的微光。他以前以为晨曦就是浅蓝色的，后来才明白是因为窗下方蓝色防水棚的缘故。

手机放在床头柜上，他伸手去摸索，用手指戳亮屏幕，去登录电子邮箱。

没有新邮件，意料之中，因为上一封收到的信他还没有回。Viggo在信里说，他去看了他的电影，作为一个普通观众，去电影院买票看的。

他碰了碰写着“Re:”的按钮，盯着空白的文本框愣了一会儿。

我梦见你也在那里。

不对。我梦见幼小的Aragorn站在黑森林的边缘，然后Legolas看见了他。

我为什么要说这些呢。Orlando有点烦躁地翻了个身，把手机换到另一只手里。我梦见了他……我梦见了你。我想见你。

一个简单句，他发现自己打不出来。

已经很好了。他和自己说道，我们依然是朋友，这么多年，我们还在保持联络，就像电影最后所说的那样，远征队的成员们“eternally bound by friendship and love”[ 4 ]……他们的友谊也还将一直持续下去。

前不久，他还觉得自己有点儿起色了，能够非常平静地提及Viggo的名字，说服了自己相信，在以他为目标，“成为一个更好的人”的奋斗上也有了些成效。他觉得自己又变得很快乐了。

我想回到有南十字星的夜空下面。

愚蠢的精灵在屏幕上敲出了这句话。

 

Fin

——————

[ 1 ] 来自Jane Austen的Emma

[ 2 ] 来自三部曲之一中Gandalf的台词

[ 3 ] Aragorn的精灵名字

[ 4 ] 来自三部曲之三中的旁白词

 


End file.
